El triángulo de la muerte
by Bercos-el-Cretense
Summary: Yaoi [Lemon]


Kanon recorrió el Templo de Géminis con algo de parsimonia, como recreándose en los recuerdos perdidos. Hacía más de siete años que no pisaba el Santuario, desde que se marchara tras el nombramiento de Saga como Caballero de Oro. Su hermano, su única familia, su otra mitad, le había ganado, y la derrota le obligó al auto-exilio. Debía alegrarse por Saga, pero precisamente Kanon estaba muy lejos de albergar sentimientos puros dentro de él. No era el mejor de los hombres.

Y el tiempo había curado parte del dolor.

- ¡Hermano!- Saga salió semidesnudo de la zona privada y corrió a abrazar a Kanon- ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Ambos hermanos se fundieron en un cálido y sincero abrazo.

- ¿Cómo es qué has decidido volver?

- Bueno, ya encontraba a faltar tus sermones.

- Ya será menos.- le tomó por el hombro para dirigirle hacía dentro- Vamos dentro, tienes mucho que contarme.

Entraron a una pequeña y acogedora habitación, dónde Saga guardaba su mejor vino. Charlaron durante un rato, sobretodo del viaje por la geografía griega que había ocupado a Kanon los últimos meses, mientras el vino corría sin parar.

- ¡Te juro que en Creta están las mujeres más bellas de toda Grecia!

- ¡Vamos, Kanon, que el vino hace efectos en ti! Todo el mundo sabe de la belleza que poseen las atenienses. Y...te confesaré una cosa: precisamente en este Santuario, hay cada ejemplar para morirse.

- ¿Y a cuántas "contentas" cada noche?

- Kanon, hermano.- rió apoyando su mano en el hombro de su gemelo- Las cosas ya no son como antes, un tiene responsabilidades como Caballero de Oro, y además, mi corazón ha sucumbido ante las mieles del amor...

- ¿Quién ha venido, Saga?

Un joven apenas cubierto por una sábana apareció apoyado en la puerta. Kanon quedó fascinado ante aquel cuerpo esbelto y aquella piel tan blanca como la nieve más pura. Fue recorriendo con la mirada cada parte del chico, algo más joven que él, para ir descubriendo el compendio de maravillas que encerraba. Observó con detenimiento desde el cabello azulado hasta las fuertes piernas; desde los ojos claros, hasta las delicadas manos; desde el lunar de su mejilla, hasta sus seductores labios.

- Te hemos despertado, cielo. Lo siento- Saga se dirigió al joven- Ven Kanon, quiero presentarte a Aphrodita, Caballero de Oro del signo de Piscis. Como puedes ver, es más que un amigo.- sonrió con algo de picardía- Aphro, amor, te presento a mi hermano Kanon.

- Vaya, sois como dos gotas de agua. Encantado de conocerte, Kanon.

Aphrodita le tendió la mano a Kanon para estrechársela, pero éste, prefirió tomársela y depositarle un caballeroso beso.

- El gusto es mío.

Saga se sintió satisfecho de la cordialidad mostrada tanto por su hermano como por su amante, pero algo dentro de él, le aseguraba que las complicaciones no habían hecho más que empezar.

- Saga...así, más fuerte...¡no pares nunca! ¡Saga!

- No voy a parar...mi amor...¡ahhhhh!

Los gritos de Aphrodita y Saga, sobretodo los de Aphrodita, en la habitación de al lado hacían crecer la excitación de Kanon. Pensaba en su hermano, en él mismo, tirado sobre la cama, mientras Aphrodita, cabalgando encima, se penetraba hasta el fondo. Imaginaba aquel cuerpo tan blanco suplicándole más y más.

- Como grita la muy puta...- había comenzado a masturbarse.- seguro que le encanta que lo dominen hasta lo innombrable...

La realidad era muy distinta a lo que Kanon tenía en mente, a pesar de...

- ¡¡Saga!!.- Aphrodita sintió todo el cálido líquido dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ahhh!- Saga cayó exhausto sobre el pecho de su joven amante.- ¡Por todos los dioses! Eres lo que más quiero en la vida, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Claro que lo sé, amor mío, de igual forma que sé la grandeza de este amor por ti.- acarició el cabello de Saga, mientras se sentía el más dichoso de los hombres.

Pero había algo en Aphrodita que no estaba bien desde el día anterior, desde la llegada de Kanon. Se sentía extraño, distinto, como vigilado continuamente, como con una sombra pegada a su cuerpo. Una sombra, que no era la suya, que le asustaba, sobretodo porque amenazaba con sacar aquel lado que él se había dedicado a ahogar en su interior.

- Te has quedado muy callado, amor.

- ...

- Aphrodita, ¿estás bien?

- ...sí...perdona, estaba en otro sitio.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué pasaba por esta linda cabecita?- Saga acomodó a su adorado entre sus brazos.

- Nada de importancia.

"Nada que te pueda decir, Saga", pensó.

- Pero belleza, estás muy raro. No me parece justo tener que repetirte que puedes confiar en mi para cualquier cosa.

- ¡Ay, Saga, mira que llegas a ser pesado! No es nada, ya te lo he dicho. Anda, voy al baño.

Aphrodita salió algo acalorado de la habitación; Saga parecía haber sospechado que algo dentro de él no andaba bien. Caminó un poco por el Templo de Géminis, intentando calmarse y buscar una excusa contundente por si volvía a ser interrogado, que lo sería, conociendo a Saga, lo sería.

Pasó cerca de la habitación de invitados que ocupaba Kanon, y se quedó parado ante la puerta. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Su lado más oculto, más odiado, lo empujaba hacia aquel lugar.

"Estúpido", se intentaba convencer a si mismo, "quién te dice que no son imaginaciones tuyas. Seguro que si intentas lo que tanto deseas, él se asustará y acusará ante su hermano. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están..."

Kanon abrió la puerta con violencia, como si supiera que Aphrodita aguardaba tras ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- no pudo evitar el sentirse muy sorprendido, agradablemente sorprendido.

- Yo...pues, esto...nada, solo daba una vuelta por el Templo.

- ¿Vestido con una simple sábana?

- Tengo algo de calor.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar y charlar un rato? Tu rostro denota que no te vendría nada mal.

No supo negarse, y aceptó la invitación. A pesar de que llevaba casi viviendo en aquel Templo bastante tiempo, nunca había entrado en las habitaciones de los invitados. No le hacía falta, él no lo era. Él era el amante del dueño. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo hasta los brazos de Saga, pero sus propios deseos se lo impedían.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Lo más fuerte que tengas, por favor.

- Vaya, sí que andamos finos- sirvió dos copas de brandy y le ofreció una a Aphrodita- ¿Problemas con mi hermano, cierto?

- Bueno, no exactamente, o tal vez sí, no sé.

- Puedes contarme lo que quieras, de veras, no diré nada, ni me asustaré.

Aquello parecía una invitación demasiado oportuna para abrir su corazón, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba soltar todo eso que lo oprimía desde hacía tiempo, sin importar que aquel que estaba frente a él era el gemelo del protagonista de sus angustias.

- ¿Prometes no condenarme por esto?

- Lo juro.

- Yo amo a Saga, él me lo ha dado todo: amor, cariño, comprensión, amistad y confianza. Él me ha demostrado que no solo valgo por mi belleza exterior, sino también por mi interior. Ha sido tan importante en mi vida...pero algo falla. Te repito que le amo, pero en un aspecto de nuestra relación no me siento lleno por completo.

- ¿En cuál?- Kanon temía la respuesta de Aphrodita. Si era lo que él imaginaba, podía tener una vistosa erección ahí mismo.

- En el sexo.-prefirió obviar la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su interlocutor- Al principio todo estaba bien, él...bueno, él me gustaba en la cama. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, ya no es lo mismo. Saga se ha vuelto muy mecánico, aunque creo que siempre lo fue, pero tal vez en los comienzos no me di cuenta. Ahora me aburro con él, sobretodo, porque le falta pasión y fuerza. Y a mi, me gustan mucho los hombres que saben dominarme.

Por descontado, que la erección de Kanon ya era visible. Aphrodita reparó en ella, quedándose sin habla. Si realmente su intuición no estaba equivocada, Kanon era justo el hombre que necesitaba. Poseía el físico de Saga, ese cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecía, y como le había contado el propio Géminis en más de una ocasión, su hermano era tan noble y comprensivo como él. Y lo más importante: Kanon tenía fuego en los ojos. Una fuerza que no se ocultaba y lo estaba excitando demasiado.

- Será mejor que regrese a la habitación, Saga me está esperando.- se levantó rápido.

- No te vayas.

Kanon lo tomó del brazo con violencia, lanzándolo contra la cama, despojando con brutalidad la sábana que lo cubría, para quedar ante aquella desnudez que lo maravilló, como ya había intuido.

Saga se había quedado dormido. Al principio esperó a Aphrodita sentado en la cama, deseoso que regresara para dárselo por fin. Había esperado el momento oportuno, y creía que justo, aquel era. Habían hecho el amor, se habían amado una vez más. ¿Qué mejor momento para entregarle el anillo?

Sonrió todavía dormido, como si estuviera soñando con el momento de darle a Aphrodita aquel pequeño símbolo de su unión; una forma de decirle que quería pasar con él toda la vida. Y contemplaría el rostro de su amor, que a buen seguro se llenaría de lágrimas de emoción. Y le pediría que le hiciera suyo otra vez, para fundir sus cuerpos.

Todo sería perfecto.

La lengua de Kanon lamía toda la piel de Aphrodita con avidez; le mordía de vez en cuando, aspirando a la vez su aroma. Piscis era incapaz de reaccionar, quemado en un fuego que había deseado desde el momento en que se encontró con Kanon. Sentía que todo él estaba húmedo, por la saliva de su amante, y por su propia excitación.

Kanon separó las piernas del joven para continuar con su ritual en las zonas más íntimas. Perforó con su lengua el orificio de Aphrodita hasta hacerlo gritar con la voz algo ronca. No quería profundizar en los preliminares, no le hacía falta, pues sabía que el sueco quería fuerza, sentir la dominación en sus carnes. Sentirlo a él, y cuanto antes mejor. Además, Saga estaba en el Templo y podría sorprenderlos en cualquier momento.

Paró en seco y se levantó de la cama, desnudo ya como estaba, para mirar con arrogancia a Aphrodita.

- ¿Por qué no sigues?

- Porque no quiero, y no tengo que darte más explicaciones.

- Pero no me hagas esto...no puedo aguantar más, te deseo, Kanon.

- Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerte sufrir un poco. Sólo te lo haré si me apetece.

Aphrodita se lanzó a sus rodillas, suplicando.

- Por favor, mi señor...- le besaba las piernas, subiendo desesperado, hasta lamerle la pelvis, y luego, el pene- penétrame, te lo pido de rodillas...

Kanon hubiera deseado seguir con aquel delicioso juego, pero iba a reventar de excitación. Tomó con fuerza a Aphrodita por el cabello, lo lanzó a la cama nuevamente, y se tiró sobré él para embestirlo con violencia y nada de cuidado.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh!- el grito desgarrado de Piscis debió sonar por medio Santuario.

Y tal vez fue aquel grito el que despertó a un Saga que, asustado, corrió hasta el lugar para abrir la puerta de la habitación de invitados, y encontrarse con el horror ante si. Su amor, en los lujuriosos brazos de su gemelo.

Traición.

¡Cuánto dolor encerraba aquella palabra! ¡Cuántos sentimientos encontrados que no era capaz de analizar con serenidad!

Su energía explotó en el Templo. Debió hacer un ruido terrible, pero Saga ya no escuchaba ni veía nada, ni siquiera a Aphrodita y Kanon que se habían levantado y cubierto, asustados por la violenta reacción de Géminis. Sólo había odio dentro de él; odio transformado en energía que crecía y crecía, pugnando por salir y cubrir todo el lugar.

Cuando el físico de Saga comenzó a variar, cuando su azulada melena se tornó gris, y sus ojos quedaron teñidos de rojo odio, Aphrodita supo lo que era tener miedo. Ya no era Saga, sino un ser diabólico que desprendía cólera por todas partes.

- Vais a pagar esto muy caro...traidores, sucios traidores.

- Saga...- Kanon estaba perplejo- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué vas a hacer...

Los tomó a ambos por el cuello, mostrando así lo poderoso que se había vuelto en pocos minutos.

- Desgraciados. Debería mataros aquí mismo, pero una muerte rápida no saciará mi sed de venganza para con vosotros. Deseo veros destruidos, lentamente, con el mayor dolor posible.

Los soltó contra el frío suelo.

- Kanon, te privaré de tu querida libertad. Mañana mismo quedarás recluido en una cárcel de un lugar que todavía tengo que determinar. Y allí te pudrirás poco a poco. Espero que disfrutes, _hermanito_.

Se dirigió a la puerta, sin volverse hacia los dos individuos que continuaban en el suelo.

- En cuanto a ti, belleza del infierno, quiero que sepas que junto a mi hubieras podido ser cuanto quisieras. Pero me has fallado, y no te lo perdonaré. Te quedarás a mi lado, serás mi esclavo, mi meretriz. No vales nada, y yo mismo me encargaré de que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de ello. Te hundiré para la memoria de la Orden de Atenea, y lo haré para siempre.

Ser marchó sin decir nada más, sin mirarlos ni una sola vez, dispuesto a pensar un plan cuanto antes para hacerse con el control de todo el Santuario. Mientras, en el suelo, Kanon y Aphrodita eran incapaces de protestar, pues creían merecer sus condenas.

Sus vidas ya no volverían a ser lo mismo.

**Fin**

**Bercos el Cretense (bercoselcretenseyahoo.es)**


End file.
